


有些愉悦的烦恼

by Shylock_Young



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylock_Young/pseuds/Shylock_Young
Summary: Kun不尊重他的私人空间，这当然不舒服，但并没有不适到要疏远他。Leo只是给个白眼然后容忍Kun为所欲为。他试图说服自己他的不适感只是他过于敏感，但他不能确定是否真是如此。
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	有些愉悦的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slightly nice annoyances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068977) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 这是一篇翻译，但是原作者已经弃文，如有侵权请联系我迅速删除。

Leo的眉头皱起堪比深沟，Sergio实在忍不住他快乐又幸灾乐祸的笑。

Lionel Messi总是足球世界中最出色的那个，不管是哪种足球，总是处在聚光灯下，总是那个得分手。他被视为马拉多纳的后继者，天赋之子，那个带领球队走向荣耀之路的人，Kun从来不怀疑这一点。这就是为什么，Kun会在惹Leo生气这件事上获得那么多乐趣。

“你变慢了，哈？”Agüero还盯着屏幕的时候就在烦他，轻轻碰他的膝盖。

“闭嘴，混球。”他生气地说，视线也没有离开屏幕。

这是他们这周第三次玩游戏，也是Kun这周第三次赢，再没有比打败世界冠军更愉快的事了，即使只是在Play Station游戏上。Leo以前输掉还很大气，当然是在只输少数几次的情况下。但现在他和他一生挚友在酒店房间里，他丝毫不掩饰自己的怒气，直接扔掉手柄然后跳上床。

Kun Agüero努力不让自己爆笑出来，这很难，他都憋得扭曲了，试着控制自己。惹怒Leo太好玩了。他会紧皱着眉毛，脸颊憋得通红。曼城球员总是逗弄他，而Leo不知道怎么回复那些双关语。Kun会在半夜掀开他的被子，不关电视，吃东西的时候拍Leo的后脖颈。幼稚又恼人，就像是半大孩子才会做的事。但也有些动作并不怎么纯洁。

不管什么时候Antonella打来电话，Kun就会在旁边喊着“快点回床上来，Leo”让Antonella误会然后生气得几天不和Leo说话。当Leo站着做事情的时候，他就会从后面用令人遐想的姿势抱住Leo，球队开会的时候，他会在桌下用脚蹭Leo的腿，弄得Leo满脸通红自己却不受任何影响，眼睛看着其他方向。

Messi当然很喜欢他，他清楚他的朋友是那种谁都去烦的调皮型，但近来他越界了。Kun的这些玩笑让Leo难堪。好吧，也许他不是特别擅长打实况，但是那没关系，让他焦虑的是，他有些过于享受Kun的某些玩笑了。

Kun不尊重他的私人空间，这当然不舒服，但并没有不适到要疏远他。Leo只是给个白眼然后容忍Kun为所欲为。他试图说服自己他的不适感只是他过于敏感，但他不能确定是否真是如此。

他将头埋到枕头下面，试图快点睡过去，就像他一直那么做的。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

他被身边的床垫陷落的动静吵醒了，轻轻抬起枕头下的脑袋，因为强光的刺激不得不紧闭着眼睛。

“什么？”Messi干巴巴问他。

“什么什么？”Kun看着他就像他什么都不知道一样，在床上伸展身躯。

“你想干什么，小混蛋？”他没什么耐心，“我真的想睡觉。”

“那就是我要的事；睡觉，小笨蛋。”他的唇角带着挑衅的微笑，钻进Leo的被子。

“不要烦我，Sergio。快点，回你自己的床上去。”Leo将脑袋倒回去，表达他的愤怒，他拜托他的朋友不要骚扰他。他需要睡觉，被半途吵醒的不适心情让他没有足够的耐心和Kun闹。

“不，现在很冷；我要挨着你睡。”

Leo喷了个鼻息，同意了Sergio和他睡在同一张床上。Kun是对的，现在确实非常冷，他的背脊冻得不舒服。也许只要加被子和毯子就好了，并不需要分享一张床。但是好吧，这张床非常大，分出一半也没什么不好。

“那你不要烦我，让我好好睡觉，拜托。”

Leo在被子下找到舒服的位置，准备入睡。

“…Leo？”几分钟后一声轻轻的问声传来，打破了房间里好不容易充盈的安静。

“你到底想要什么？！”被吵醒的人愤怒地问他。Kun当然不会介意他是不是生气了，他正享受这个呢。

“我能抱着你吗？”

Messi陡然转过身来，嘴张着，用“你说什么鬼？”的表情看着他。

“不，你个混蛋。不准抱我，不然我绝对会把你踢回你的床上。”

“来嘛Leo，别那么小气。我要抱着人睡觉。”

“真想抱就随便去找些肥婆抱。”Leo边说边用手推着Kun的身体。天呐，似乎每一天Kun都更享受折磨他了，总有一天他要打在Kun的脸上，就让他闭嘴一回。他再次转身，下次真要打人了。

但是他做不到。当他感到一双手臂抱着他，他束手无策，也什么都没做。也许是因为气温太冷，也许是因为Kun的怀抱感觉也不坏。好吧这可以说得上是舒服。他决定现在最好的做法就是别想多了，不然他会大叫着逃离这个房间。

Sergio抱得很紧，呼吸刺痒着他的耳朵，他对Leo说：“你个矮子基佬。”

“你个胖子贱人。”

他们一同笑起来，像一对蠢蛋。这感觉很好，甚至有时他们感觉完美极了。Leo觉得，或许转身（是的，又转身）然后让另一个人抱着他是件对的事。他设想把脸埋在Kun的脖子处感觉不坏。也许当Kun捧着他的脸，他会觉得让另一个人亲他是件再正常不过的事，甚至回应他也不错。

也许，他在享受伴侣嘴唇上的温暖的时候会想，这个淘气鬼也没那么烦人，他能适应这个。也许明天他们醒来就会发现被子都掉在地上，就像他们各自以前那样，但是这次他们不会觉得冷了。

而Leo所有的设想都实现了。


End file.
